Heart of the Pharaoh
by DarkManedFox
Summary: [Battle City/filler fic] The Pharaoh spends his time alone with a particular card


**********_This entire fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and is never, in anyway, official/part of the canon. I do not claim ownership over Yu-Gi-Oh! and any copyrighted property and anything else that's not mine. Yu-Gi-Oh! and any other copyrighted property and everything else that's not mine belong to their respective owners. I express my deep gratitude to the respective owners for making things I could never have done in a million years and I hope I will not be sued for being such an expressive fan. _**

**Reality Check (Please always keep this in mind when reading every chapter of every story):**Stories are just stories... they are not real and are only for your imagination so DON'T apply into reality anything unreal, wrong, stupid, dangerous, and badly prejudiced... (duh!).

**Author's notes (AN):Please refer to my profile if you have any questions regarding anything about the entire story (from first chapter to last, from writing style to ideas...anything)... If the answers are not in my profile, then send me a message...(don't hesitate... I don't bite...^v^)**

* * *

The Heart of the Cards.

That was something he had always come to believe. Something he had relied upon. Something he often associated with his monsters...

All his monsters...

He always considered the Heart of the Cards as a whole. One for all. But now, he was beginning to think just how wrong he was when it came to that concept.

The Heart of the Cards was not as a whole. Nor just one heart for every deck. It was a collection of hearts. A collection of many throbbing hearts of the creatures of his deck...

And each heart was unique. Special. And earning the trust of the Heart of the Cards meant that making that very special connection with each and every heart in his deck.

But it was not like he had a problem with that. In fact, it was no big deal for him. He was willing to trust. And trust was what he got in return.

Like a true king, he listened to them, he led them well, and he took great care of them. Their strengths, weaknesses, potentials, he knew them all like the back of his hand.

All except for one...

That was the reason he was here, atop the Kame Game Shop's roof underneath the moonlit night sky.

But he was not alone...

In his hand was a card. It was not just any card. It was the card that mesmerized him. Made him look at it more than he should. Made him see just how much it stirred something so much of a mystery to him.

It was the Dark Magician Girl

He smiled. Yugi had accused him of being hypnotized by the mere sight of the card a while back. And had laughed when he blushed furiously and tried to deny it. But now, he began wondering why it was so. Why this card often made something stir within him.

He gazed at the elegant piece of art again. The Dark Magician Girl was truly an attractive creature. Sleek blonde hair. Fair and delicate looking skin. Beautiful emerald eyes. To him, she was the most stunning being in the game... Nothing could be compared to her beauty...

That last thought definitely caught him off guard...

He shook his head. True. The card was amazingly attractive. But that can't be the only reason why he felt so attached to it. There had to be something more.

He looked at the card again. Though she may be an illustration in his hand, she seemed to be reading him with those elegant eyes of hers. It was as though he could feel her gaze upon himself...

"Why do you keep taunting me..." He said, more as a statement than a question. He was here to solve the mystery emotions and attachments regarding this card.

Yugi was right.

This card did seem to hypnotize him...

She was indeed beautiful.

And an outer beauty was not the only thing she possessed...

He remembered the times when she came through for him. The times she stayed with him. He remembered the duel with Arcana. That was the first time she came for him. Though it was her first appearance, he had a lot of faith in her. He had a lot of trust in her. He knew she would avenge the Dark Magician. He knew she would never fail him.

And that belief simply grew and grew...

He sighed and looked away. Where there were good times, there were the bad ones. He had failed her. When she was the one who came to him, pleaded with him to save their kind. For all the times she had fought with him. For all the times she stayed by his side, he betrayed her by playing the Seal.

He remembered very well the torment he felt upon making such a mistake. He lost Yugi. He lost the hearts of his cards. He lost their trust. He lost their respect. He lost himself...

And he lost her faith...

He felt empty. Weak. Dark. Evil. He became a dark raving monster the days after that. Merciless, brutal, and murderous nonetheless. He became what he despised so much. On that duel with Weevil Underwood, he could do nothing but chuck his cards away, even though his opponent had already been defeated. He did not even care about his cards anymore. All he looked upon was winning.

If Tea did not stop him then, he could have chucked away the card he valued so much.

He would have thrown away his own heart...

That was a dark path he took. But it all came to pass. He had made up for his wrongs. He had come to terms with himself. And he had renewed his promise...

Once again, she stayed by his side. She fought with him as though his betrayal had not happened. They faced Dartz together.

There he developed a trust in her. A trust so strong that he was willing to tie his fate with hers. Willing to share in her pain...

She was brave of heart. Strong. Loyal. And all he could wish for...

Another. And probably the stronger reason that made him so attracted to her...

"You have done so much for me..." He whispered, cupping the card like it was the most precious thing in the world. "Perhaps that is why I often feel this way whenever it came to you"

"Pharaoh..." Yugi called from the skylight. "Would you mind coming back in and putting Dark Magician Girl back with the others?" He smiled. "I think you have stared at her long enough for he night..." He ended the statement with a small laugh, much to the Pharaoh's embarrassment

With a sigh, the Pharaoh stood up, ready to slip back in the room. But before that, he took one last look at the card, and – making sure that Yugi was not around to see – planted a small kiss on it.

"If only you were not a card right now..." He sighed, trying his hardest to control the heat that came to his cheeks. "That way, I won't feel so awkward about this..." He slipped down the room, meeting Yugi's eyes with a semi serious look that he hoped would hide the deep awkward emotions he was feeling as of the moment.

"So..." Yugi said cheerfully. "Did you enjoy your date together?" He snickered when the streak of red crossed the Pharaoh's cheeks.

Not trusting his voice, the Pharaoh simply shrugged his answer. But Yugi did not seem to push him. That made him relieved.

"Okay, Pharaoh..." Yugi said as he turned off the lights and crawled underneath the blankets of his bed. "Good night..."

The Pharaoh smiled. "Good night, Yugi..."

Placing the card back on the table, the Pharaoh waited for Yugi's breathing to even out. When that time came, he disappeared into the Puzzle, unaware of the little spark that came from the Dark Magician Girl...

Duelists were not the only ones who could master the Heart of the Cards

The Dark Magician Girl had proven that

For she had just mastered the Heart of the Pharaoh

END


End file.
